In a super charged internal combustion engine, air is compressed by a super charger and is then fed to the combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine. The system presently used for distributing the compressed air from the super charger to the combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine have several problems. One problem arises from the fact that all of the air from the super charger is not used at one time, and some of the air is re-compressed by the super charger. Each time that the air is compressed, its temperature rises. The exceptionally hot air can cause undesirable detonation in the combustion chambers before the combustion is desired for proper operation of the engine. Another major problem is that the air is not distributed uniformly in the intake manifold which leads to the combustion chambers. This uneven distribution of air into the combustion chambers can result in uneven operation of the engine. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an air distribution system which provides a more uniform flow of air to all of the combustion chambers, and which cools the air to prevent its overheating.